Central to the success of the Bioconductor project for the analysis and comprehension of high-throughput genomic data are the software and support facilities provided to users and to developers. This project aims to (1) provide a repository of Bioconductor software packages; (2) enable access to static or web-based 'annotation' information to place statistical insight into biological context; (3) provide appropriate public forums and internal structures to support users; (4) help developers produce and disseminate leading edge analyses; and (5) increasingly embrace cloud-based and virtualization approaches to provide users and developers with a robust and standardized environment.